My lovely comments on: Jo Bel nd da Dokter Hoo
by Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg
Summary: jo bel meets a misterious man Me: Lovely. Is he a murderer to end our misery? JUs cuz i STOL dis story dosnt meeen u can tak it down. Me: Yes, it does, actually. It's called Plagiarism. FanFiction does not allow that I DO NOT OWN JO BEL'S STORY OR DOCTOR WHO! ONLY MY COMMENTS! Read at your own risk. I can not be held liable for any brain damage due to Jo Bel.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S PAYBACK TIME! Jo Bekke/Belle/Bel, you shall feel my wrath for trashing our site with you garbage! MWAHAHAHA! Onwards, my fellow whovians! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (nor would I want to) Jo Belke's story jo bel nd da dokter hoo (You do not know how painful that was for me to type.) Nor do I own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be more Jack, Rose would come back, and Ten would not have regenerated. :)**

* * *

A/n i hop dis is god **(Okay, you hope this is god...)**! i hop u lik it **( Why would I ever lik my computer? EW!)**! i WS tlD bi a teechr dat i m god writin 2 bad im dropping ote of skull lol. TANKS 2 DARREL 4 chekin da stury

**I know for a fact you are not God writing. God writing would not be as prejudiced as your writing is. And it would not involve killing all you don't like. YOU'RE DROPPING OUT OF SKULL! So you're leaving your skull...You won't be able to write any more! Woo hoo! Oh, wait, you meant school...Young lady, dropping out of school is not an "lol" matter, especially if you write like this...I'm scared of how you do in other subjects. And why are you sending Tanks to Darrel because he editied this story? Is it because he did such a terrible job?**

Dokteer hOO

**IT'S DOCTOR WHO! As psycho and Kenzie would say: You're such an I d 10 t. (Inside joke, sorry. Push the letters/numbers together, see what it looks like.)**

mI nam s jo bel susy sally june marie smith walker (**I belive you meant: My name's Jo Bell Susy Sally June Marie Smith-Walker. Why would your parents give such an atrociously long name?) ** , I hav blond**(e)** ha**(i)**r aNd BluE ies. **(Please don't say they-)** (TEY SPARKLES) **(You just had to sya it. Atleast they don't color change this time. (See: Jo bekke at Hugwarts.))** i am RELLY prity. **(Modest much?)** i live in gerga (I DECidd to chang dat part). **(Why does it matter that you changed that? We never saw anything else...)** i lUV ridin mi tracter. Nd mi pckup truk. I also lik dancin an sngn!11111 BUT NOT GAE DANCIN

**Nobody has a name like that. What were your characters parents smoking? Please, if you're going to from a state, at least spell it right. Please. What will people from other countries think of us? Okay. How are you old enough to drive when you write like this? Is there such thing as Gay Dancing? What's with the random 1's? Remember to press shift kiddies!**

1 dae i wAs wLAKIn DOEWN tha Street nd ei saw a…..

**Why**

…..

**Are**

…..

**there**

….

**random dots?**

….. blu bx on the doorstep!111111

**Oh, she was trying to add suspense! Not working, Josie. And more random 1's! I'm so happy! Not. And, puh-lease, the TARDIS is not small enough to fit on a Doorstep. So obviously this isn't the TARDIS. So, what's so special about this "Blu box,"? Speaking of which, what is "Blu"? Did you invent a color? Is it the color of my brain, slowly melting? I mean, it's obviously not blue, because she knows how to spell that right. (see: I hav blond har and bluE ies.)**

it was blu and evrythng. **(We get it, it's blu. You said that already.) **it had DoktEER hoo written on it!11111s i wlkd ovr to it. it ws blu, and shinee. it was cull. i wnt inside it. der ws a man in der. Im da DokTer hOo he sad

**Again, this obviously cannot be the TARDIS, because the TARDIS does not have "DoktEER hoo" written on it. Just saying. And it's not shiny. And it's not the color of my brain slowly melting, as I have determined "Blu" is. Oh, look, the random one's have decided to join us again! And, you couldn't just walk inside the TARDIS! The Doctor keeps it locked, so creeps like you can't get in. Also, what is "Cull"? And...IT'S JUST "THE DOCTOR" NOT DOCTOR WHO YOU NINCOMPOOP! Sorry...I just get really ticked about that, y'all...Sorry...One more thing: Why is he sad?**

"col,' i sad lazlee.

**What is col? What is lazlee? **

doKTEer Who sd. "cum wit mee"

**Cum: Preposition: means "Combined with" or "also used as" e.g. Study-cum-bedroom.**

**Obviously it's meant to be "Wit-cum-me" meaning, "Wit-also used as-Me." So doKTEr Who (Oh my gosh, it's a miacle, she spelled Who right! YAY!) is wit. Okay. Lovely.**

"Y wuld I cum wth u?' i demandd!111

**Josie, you'd go with him because he's the Doctor, silly! But wait, this isn't the Doctor! Silly me. He's do DokTer hOo. Or something along those lines. I wouldn't go with him for anything. He's grammatically-incorrect-atrouciously-spelling-wanna-be Doctor.**

` "CUZ UR HOT,' da dokter hoo sad. **(Haha, "Life is short and you are hot." Too bad that's TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER FOR THE DOCTOR!)**

**Okay, the Doctor would not call anyone "hot" (SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 6 FINALE: except for that one time he was trying to get Amy and Rory back together during The Wedding of River Song. SPOILER OVER!) especially not a random human girl he hasn't known for more than a minute! I'm so glad this is da DokTer hOo, not The Doctor.**

"oh thnk u!" I sd, "yur hot 2!111'

**Okay, at least she respond politely, if grammatically incorrect. It is proper to respond to a compliment with Thank You, and compliment them back. Or is that only me? And, yes, I can see one calling some versions of the Doctor hot. Speaking of which, does da DokTer hOo regenerate? If so, what body is he on?**

"so wil u cum wth mi?

Sur, I, sae.

**Okay, "Mi" is the phonetic spelling of "me", so I guess I'll let that one slide. ONLY THIS ONE! And, sur is an inappropriate response there, as sur is a prefix used as either an equivalent to super or a variant spelling of sub. Just saying.**

2 B CONTNUD!1111

**I do hope you will not "Contnud" as I take that to mean you will further trash this site. Please don't. While I have learned many things not to do by reading this, it is not worth having to sift through this. You are an insult to American Whovians everywhere. EVERYONE! NOT ALL AMERICANS WRITE LIKE THIS! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE US ALL BY HER! I'M BEGGING YOU! Notice those are exclamtion marks and not 1's. :)**

**Now, readers. If you find my commentary somewhat enjoyable, please drop me a review and tell me so. If you didn't, please do likewise. Because, I'm not going to continue writing this if nobody likes it. I'll just keep it to myself! :)**

**Also, apologies for any writing mistakes on my part, I wrote this at, like, 11:00pm, on my phone. :)**

**Good bye for now my lovelies!**

**~WolfyBD**

**P.S.: Does anyone know when Doctor Who premieres in the states? Would you be kind enough to tell me? Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own (nor would I want to) Jo Belke's story "jo bel nd da dokter hoo" (You do not know how painful that was for me to type.) Nor do I own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be more Jack, Rose would come back, and Ten would not have regenerated. :)**

**By the way, I've combined chapters 2 and 3 because they weren't even a page long.**

* * *

DikTeR WHOOO

***Facepalm* Shoot me now. I have a feeling this chapter won't be any better.**

Um wel I was lien about steelin dis **(Oh, okay. So you really do write this bad.)** (not relly lol) **(Oh, so you did steal it. Why did you tell us you didn't?)** anyways taks 2 mi bf and favorit cousin** (Oh my Rassilon, she spelled cousin right. Give the girl a medal (I kid, I kid.))** darrel for editin. I LOV U!1111111

**The random 1's returned! AAAAAAH!**

**Okay, you sent the TAKS test to your cousin and Boyfriend Darrel (I thought it was Darryl) or editing- Wait? Did she just say her boyfriend is her cousin? No offense, but that's kinda gross...But, I'm not going into that right now. She'll probably break up with him in a week.**

* * *

cHAppy 2 **(*****sarcasm* ****No, I thought it was chapter 7!)**

I lkd da DokTEr hoo.** (Doesn't everyone?)** HE was so SXY!111 **(No comment.)** "Wee shuld go out," i sed. **(I hope Josie knows that "Wee" is another word for urine...Oh, who am I kidding, I doubt she knows what urine is!) (The point of that was she basically said "Pee Should Go Out." Well, it shouldn't stay in, should it?)**

K, he sad.

**Woah, woah, woah. Hold your horses! Did our little Mary-Sue Josie just ask the Doctor out? I thought she said she had to pee. **

**Did the Doctor just say "K"? I mean, first, he would never accept a date from a person he barely knows, and second, HE WOULD NEVER, EVER SAY "K!" HE would at least say "Okay." Not. Just. "K." **

Da blu box mad a sound dat soundd **(Oh, a sound sounded like something? You don't say!)** lik a trakter. **(I believe you meant Tractor.)** Dat mad me mis hom. but I ddnt car. I wlkd out of da box.

**So, she misses Hom, and she doesn't car? So she doesn't drive? But she said she likes her "pckup truk." I'm so confused. **

**Oh, and who's this "Hom?" Obviously it's not home, because Home has and "e." Duh.**

"by da wae dis is da TURDIS." **(Say what now?) **Da dokter hoo saed.

'k he sad. **I'm assuming she meant she was thinking "K, he sad." or "Okay, he's sad." But, why would she think that. Did him introducing the TARDIS make him seem sad?**

**Speaking of which...TURDIS? REALLY? It's obviously TARDIS! It's how they obviously pronounce it in the show! Honestly, you'd think she's never seen it before...Oh wait. I don't think she has.**

**But, obviously this is DikTeR WHOOO, not Doctor Who. So I guess TURDIS is acceptable.**

we wer on erth. but it looked relly old and stff. It was in blck n wite. 'cool" I sd.

**Earth was not in black and white back in the old days. They just didn't have colored films for the movies. *Facepalm* I seriously hope you're not blonde in real life. (I hope I didn't offend anyone right there. I am a blonde, and I know we aren't all dumb. But many people belive we are, and Josie here would be a fine example. So I hope she's brunette or something. Not blond like her character.) But, I don't think she's creative enough to come up with a character that doesn't look exactly like her, since she's using every Doctor Who cliche in the book, so...NOT ALL BLONDES ARE IDIOTS LIKE MISS JO BEL WHATSHERFACE!**

"ur sooo hot I wntd to take u sumwar cull,' he sd in his sxy australin axnt.** Since when has The Doctor been australian? Wait, da DokTeer hOo (or whatever his name is) can be Australian, I guess. The less he is related the The Doctor, the better.**

"I luv u,' I sd.

'I luv u 2,' sally," he said, **(Sally? I thought she was Jo Bel? Now I'm really confused.)**

**Oh, wow. He looooves Jo Bel/Sally. The only thing that could be more cliche is a Dalek showing up.**

I lukd roud, dere ws a man der! He ws… . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. … . .DA DALEK! !11

***face palm* Daleks are not men. They are robots who looks suspiciously similar to pepper shakers. And there is more than one. So, "The Dalek" makes no sense. But, at least she spelled it right!**

TOooo be continude

**So close, Josie. If only you'd switched the D and E...Then it would be spelled right...*Sigh***

**To rant, or not to rant...Eh, I'll wait till the end.**

R u likIN da StrY?** (No.) **/ I am. **(What's with the random /? And, of course you enjoy this, you're the idiot writer!**

Alrite daarryl nd I r getting mareed tuseday** (Say What?)** so no mor updats til AGUST!111 cuz wer goin on our honeymoon!111 **NO! MORE 1's!**

**Okay, now you're marrying Daarryl? (I thought he was Darryl. CONFUSED!) ****Also, I think I read somewhere that if you marry within gyou r family and have kids together, there's a better chance for abnormalties/mutations with the child, because you're not expanding the gene pool...Yeah...Good Luck Josie...**

* * *

Dkter Hoo chap 3 **(This just gets worse and worse.)**

Da DKTR SCREEMED, "no….. it a … … … … … DLK!111111""""" **Yes, because the Doctor would totally pull a Mickey because an alien he's defeated God knows how many times showed up. Da DokTeer hOo is a huge weenie. Oh, and look, her minions in the form of 1's have returned! **

I jmpd on da dlk n beet it wid mii pichfurk! It flld oer nd diEd11111111 "

**You never mentioned you had a pitchfork! Oh, hi minions disguising as 1's! Helping her troll?**

"Saly u savd me," da dkter hoo sd. **(No duh! She only did the impossible and killed a murderous robot with only a pitchfork as her weapon! And I thought she couldn't be any more. Mary-Sue.) (And, I thought she was Jo Bell. Or Sally. Not Saly. MAKE UP YOUR MIND WOMAN!)**

"I noe!" I sd wid mi suthern axent.

"U r awsom" he sd.

"lts go on a dat," he sad.

**Technically, those should both be on the same line, since it's the same person talking. *rolls eyes.* And she's old enough to get married? My brother who's not even in middle school can write better stories than this garbage! Also, the Doctor would never, EVER, ask Jo bel/Sally/Saly, on a date. This DokTeer hOo has more problems than I thought. **

wE wnt roun da stors, den da dktr hoo kssd me!

**So, you went around stores for your date? Then he randomly kissed you? You guys didn't talk at all? I guess he was so disgusted by your ****improper ****grammar he told you to be quiet...**

2 B CNTNUDE

**Please no.**

Prevew: WE KILLD CAPTIN JAK CUZ HES UGLEE ND GAY **(OMNI! Hehehe, I need to stop using google...(long story))**

**You Monster. You. Killed. Jack. Now you must die. Wait, never mind, he can't die. That sentence is irrelevant. Even if you think you killed him, he will still be alive. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Unless, of course, you kill him before that happened...but, then you would mess with time and the Universe would go into chaos, and you would probably do something Mary-Sueish and save the day with just your Pitchfork. If I just predicted what happens in the story, I will be shocked.**

* * *

**Now, readers, as "Reel Jo Bel" (as she is now called) Is, quote, "On her Honeymoon", I shall not be updating until she does, as I am not a Hacker, so I cannot get sneak peeks of her next chapters. XD**

**Also, thanks to PotterheadWhovian7 for being the first reviewer! :) Fastest review I've ever had! I posted this story, and five minutes later I got the review alert! :) You can have some cookies and a fez! And a bowtie! (::) (::) (::) [''] ()o()**

**Thanks to Cathylove, ArikLikesWolves, slatkasrca, and DragonHostile17 for reviewing as well! :) Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Good bye for now my lovelies!**

**~WolfyBD**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own (nor would I want to) Jo Belke's story "jo bel nd da dokter hoo" (You do not know how painful that was for me to type.) Nor do I own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be more Jack, Rose would come back, and Ten would not have regenerated. ANd JAck and River would meet! :D  
**

**Also, I'd like everyone to meet my crazy little sister, Pyscho. She's helping me today!**

**Pyscho: *Evil Grin* Hehehehe...*starts imitating gollum* My preciousss...My precioussss...**

* * *

ALrite yall almos all of dis chaptr is ediyted bi me nd darryl. So I dDINT steel it ok.

**Me: MAKE UP YOUR MIND WOMAN! First you stole it, then you didn't, then you did, and now you didn't again! MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Any thoughts Pyscho? By the way, Darryl is her favorite cousin who she married.**

**Pyscho:...SHE ALMOST SPELLED ALMOST RIGHT! All, she needed was one more T. I'm so proud of her!**

Docter Who Chptr 4**  
**

**Psycho: Wow, I didn't know there was a word that didn't use vowels! Oh wait, there isn't! Hey, look, she spelled Who right! And correct capitals!**

**Me: Yes! But, she spelled Doctor wrong, and chapter, not to mention her horrendous authors note. And her insisting on using "D" instead of "Th".**

I relly tink ta grammer s bedder in dis chapr.

**Me: I *really* think not.**

Da Docter iz sooooooo SXY. Hiz lipz r lik fir and water nd blood and perlo and is end wind n raen n fier! **([Me]: I didn't understand any of that... [Pyscho]: I'm pretty sure she's saying he's a good kisser. [Me] Lovely.)** "I luv u Sallee!" **([****Me]: AGAIN WITH THE RANDOM NAME CHANGES! Let's go through them shall we? Jo Bel, Jo Belle, Jo Bekke, Jo Belke, Jo Bekle, Jo Bekkele, Sally, Saly, and now Salleee. I think this girl has decision issues. [Pyscho]: *sing-song* Or mental problems! [Me]: I'm going with both.****) **Da Doktor Hoo sd, **([Me]: *Twitching angrily* It's just The Doctor...)**

'I luv u 2!111" I sd anaoyidly

**Me: So, you're annoyed that the man you supposedly "love" and think is "hot" Tells you he loves you? You have issues girl...Wait, I already knew that!**

**Pyscho: ;)**

Sudnly! A! Nothern! Dalk! Showed! Up! **([Me:] Why! Are! We! Typing! Like! This! And, what's the difference between a Northern Dalek and a southern Dalek?)** "I LUV U SALLLEE!1111" **([Me]: Face to the palm. *Facepalms* Daleks had all the good taken out of them. They cannot love. They cannot be happy- [Psycho:]: But, they do have a pretty good sense of humor! "This is Not War! This is Pest Control!"]** it screamed in ets annoying nOrThurN acEEnt.

**Psycho: I think Jo Belle sits at the cool table...In a mental hospital!**

**Me: Agreed. And Darryl is her imaginary friend. Or her other personality...**

Wht da freekin hekk!11" I screemes. **([Me]: At least she's not cussing in this one. [Psycho:] She almost spelled freakin' right! All she needed was an "a" instead of that second "e".)**

"Saev me Saly!111" da docter WHO sd.

**Me: Yes, because the Doctor would so shriek like Mickey and ask a random girl whom he hasn't know for more than a day to save him from his arch-nemesis that he's defeated countless times. Wait, this is da docter WHO, not The Doctor. Also, what happened to DokTeeR hOo? Eh, who cares.**

i shot it w/ mi pchfruk. IT DEID!11111

**Me: So her Pitchfork is suddenly a** **gun?**

**Psycho: Well...maybe it shooting stupidity and the Dalek dies because of so much stupidity!**

**Me: I think you're right! Also: Pch-fruk? Isn't fruk what they say on Eureka instead of the F-word?**

**Psycho: I think it's Frak. Hey, she almost spelled Died right!**

**Me: Yeah. She forgot that it's I before E except after C!**

salleee u saved me) da dokter sd.

**Me: No duh! Thanks Captain Obvious! HEY! She called him The Doctor...Or her version of it...NOT DOCTOR WHO!**

\:I knoe I did!" I shoted.

**Me: No need to shout!**

Den da dokter hoo sed. I hav aa secrit for u job el.

**Psycho: Now her name is Job el!**

**Me: Again, decision issues. *face palm* And I get mad at mom for sometimes calling me by your name...I feel bad for Jo Belle's mom, she has to keep track of her daughter's ever-changing name.  
**

***Psycho leaves to go to a friends house...*  
**

OMG wat is it.

**It's...I Hate you, I'm taking you back to 21st century earth to go through school until you pass english!**

I hav to tel u…..

**Why**

…..

**The**

…

**Dots?**

…..

**Again with the trying to add suspense? Girl, it just makes it worse. *facepalm* **MI REEL NAM!111111111111111111111111 **Your reel nam? Your reel's nam? What's a nam? Why is your reel's so secret? ****NO! IT'S THE RETURN OF THE RANDOM 1'S! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH wat is it. **That's a question. JO BEL! WHY YOU NO USE CORRECT PUNCTUATION?! (Yes, I know that was incorrect grammar. Forgive for using it once.) Wait, real name...*Goes and looks at something in hUgwarts.* Please no...**

Darryl, he said anorexicly.

**Wow. Once again, she changes the name of a cannon character to fit her personal life. Now, when her and Darryl get a divorce, she'll kill off the Doctor in some way. And how do you say something Anorexicly?  
**

''wow you ar soo hot daryl.** Again with the ever-changing spelling of the names. What is this "Darryl" kid's name, anyway?**

No call me docter hoo. No1 must evr know mi tru nam!11111 ***Face turns red with anger, and she explodes* IT'S JUST THE DOCTOR YOU FIVE YEAR OLD DYSLEXIC MONKEY! *literally explodes. Comes back because if Jo Bel can bring random people back to life, I can come back once.* Okay, I'm done being a creeper. (Only some will get that...blame my brother) Hehehe...I meant no offense to any Dyslexic people. If you actually try to help get past your dyslexia, it should not hinder you at all. I know many dyslexic people. Please do not get mad.**

"ok. Wta do we do now.:

**You go die in a hole and stop using your Mary-Sue powers on the Doctor.  
**

'we must kil a gay man, namd captin jak. Because gay people r so dum. **NOOOOO! The Doctor would never, ever, kill someone for that reason. Espcially his friends. And, he's known Jack was gay since the day they met. If he wanted to kill him, he would've done it already. Also, did I mention JACK CANNOT DIE!**

I know, rite!11 ***Grumbles* Homophobic, racist, biased, culturist, religionist, regionist, five year old dyslexic-and-does-nothing-about-it monkey!**

SuDNLy A MEN wlkd up!111 it wAS… … .. . .. . . .. … …. …. … … … … … .. … ABREHUM LINKIN!

***Facepalm* Who in the name of sanity is "ABREHUM LINKIN" Is he in any way related to "Linkin Park?" Did I get that right? Wait, I hope she didn't mean Abraham Lincoln.**

TOOOOOOOO BE CONTINUUUEED!1111111111111111111111

**Oh my word, she spelled Continued right, basically! :') Still, this chapter was not that much better than the last. *sigh* Will she ever learn?**

* * *

**Well, as you probably picked up, Jo Bel is back from her Honeymoon, which means I will probably be updating this more.  
**

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! (I even caught the attentiion of Jo Bel! XD It's insanely fun to PM her when you're in a bad mood...it cheers you right up!)  
**

**Good bye for now my lovelies!**

**~WolfyBD**


	4. THE END!

**Disclaimer: I do not own (nor would I want to) Jo Belke's story "jo bel nd da dokter hoo" (You do not know how painful that was for me to type.) Nor do I own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be more Jack, Rose would come back, and Ten would not have regenerated. ANd JAck and River would meet! :D  
**

**Everyone! I have joyous news! Jo Bel's account has been deleted! *cue applause* Now, since I can't just make a chapter an authors note, here's how I belive the story ended:**

* * *

Abraham Lincoln looked from Jo Bel to the Doctor and sighed. "This is for your own good." He whispered, before slapping the Doctor in the face. Hard.

"Ugh! Abrehum Linkin u gae northrnr! Hw dar u slap mi bf?" Jo Bel screeched, brandishing her pitchfork threateningly. The Doctor blinked a few times, as if coming out of a daze. He glanced from Jo Bel to President Lincoln.

"Woah, woah, woah! Look, whoever you are, why are you threatening President Lincoln with a pitchfork?" The Doctor question.

"Wat? U no no hoo I am? Im job el susy sallee june marie smith walker! Ur gf!" Jo Bel explained. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why would I ever, EVER, agree to date you? I make it a point not to date companions!"

"U thot I ws hawt nd tld mi ur reel nam!"

"I did what?!"

"Ya! U tld mi ur nam was Darryl! Den, Abrehum Linkin wlkd up nd slapd u! So i need to kil him 4 obviusly bein a gae northrnr, because only a gae northrnr wuld slap u!"

"Gay northern-Oh no. You're a Mary-Sue."

"Wat? No, mi nam s jo bel susy sally june marie smith walker! M nt Mary-Sue!"

"Yes, you are. I hate you! You are not pretty, you are not sexy, you are not smart-Basically, you're not perfect! Now, go back to the pit from whence you came!" The Doctor yelled, the Oncoming Storm showing. Slowly, Jo Bel transformed from a unnaturally beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl, to a girl with dirty blonde hair, muddy brown eyes, huge, black glasses, who was slightly over-weight.

"Hoe dar u do dis Daaryyl?!" Screeched Jo Bel. The Doctor face-palmed.

"My name is not Darryl. Now, begone!" The Doctor shouted. Jo Bel vanished with a cry of "But Darryl!"

_And Thus, Jo Bel was no more in the Doctor Who fandom. The End._

* * *

**And so, Jo Bel is no more! Yay! Yeah...You can tell I got bored today...Review one last time?**

**~WolfyBD**


End file.
